Extremely Random Naruto stories!
by monkey-kun
Summary: Warining: These stories are completely random! But if you start please finish it! I tried my hardest to make them funny, in chapter one it is not funny till the end, so please read till the end!
1. Naruto and Sasuke: Underwear

Random Naruto funnies

Random Naruto funnies

Chapter 1

Starring Naruto and Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS ONE OF THE MOST STUPID AND RANDOM STORIES EVER! ONLY PEOPLE WHO CRAVE HUMOR NEED TO READ THIS… JUST KIDDING READ IT! It is random though!**

Naruto: Unt. Unt. Unt. Unt. Unt. Unt. Unt. Unt. Unt. Unt. Unt. Unt. Unt. Unt!

Sasuke: Naruto, you are such a dobe!

Naruto: At least I don't have Barney the purple dinosaur underwear!

(Naruto pulls down Sasuke's pants to reveal the underwear.)

Sasuke: It's on!

Naruto: On… what?

Sasuke: (Sigh) W-wait! How did you know I had Barney underwear!?

Naruto: I'm not a gay, porny stalker!

Sasuke: … … … … … … … … UP YOURS BITCH!

Naruto: I'm gonna use the smosh move on you!

Sasuke: Oh yay! I love y o u t u b e!

They watch smosh videos…

Sasuke: Ha-ha the only scooter left is a Barbie one! They suck!

Naruto: I wish I had that fucking scooter; it is way cooler than mine! I just have an exploding penguin one.

Sasuke: My scooter is the theme of the best ninja in town. To me at least, also known as my rival… the log!

Sasuke: What are you staring at?

Naruto: Just you're Barney boxers, they are hot! With a capital HA!

Sasuke: Thank you I am a preppy, gay, little kidish, and yet fashionable! … … … What kind of boxers do you have?

Naruto: Well… I am Barney boxers too!

Sasuke: You trader!

Naruto: I swear, whatever I did, it was an accident!

Sasuke: You're wearing my underwear!

Naruto: No, can't you see what they say? It says… I'm a purple, sexy, intense, vampire ninja pickle!

Sasuke: And mine are beige in the background.

Naruto: I hate beige!

Sasuke: Why?

Naruto: It reminds me of Simba!

Naruto: Please don't make me go back to my house!

Sasuke: Why?

Naruto: Well, I'm a terrorist, in case you didn't know. And I have a living knife named Walter, and well, it has gas!

Sasuke: That's not so bad. You have gas all the time!

Naruto: But Sudan's mustard gas was nothing compared to a Walter fart!

Sasuke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Naruto: it's not funny! He will kill us!

Sasuke: You mean you! W-wait… you're underwear is yellow in the background.

(Naruto looks around embarrassed.)

Sasuke: Yellow is my favorite color!

Sasuke and Naruto walk back to Sasuke's place.

Naruto: You know these were white when I bought them.


	2. The gay one

The death of Sakura

Random Naruto funnies

Chapter 2

Starring Naruto, Sasuke, Clay Aiken and Michael Jackson

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Hi, Michael Jackson! I am a huge fan of yours!

Michael: Thanks!

Naruto: Want to be friends?

Michael: YEAH!

Naruto: Well I don't because you are a gay, porny bastard!

Michael: Do you like pie?

Naruto: Yes! Well… It is getting late I'm going home.

Michael: Okay big boy!

Naruto walks home…

Naruto: Who's there?!

Naruto looked around curiously but continued home.

Naruto then looked at his bed.

He saw Michael Jackson!

Naruto: AH! Well… I am gonna sleep on the couch.

The next morning

Naruto wakes up…

Naruto: OMG! It's Michael Jackson again! What are you doing sleeping with me!?

Michael: Well you refused to share your bed, so I shared your couch. You've got a small one.

Naruto ran away like a little girl.

Naruto: Sasuke! I am staying at your house again!

Sasuke: Why? Does Walter have more gas?

Naruto: No, Michael Jackson found me!

Sasuke: Does he like pie?

Naruto: This is serious!

Sasuke: Do you like pie?

Naruto: YES!

Sasuke: then let's go have some at my place! Anyway, it is my duty to keep you safe from dangers like MJ.

Naruto: HAHA!

Sasuke: What is so funny?

Naruto: YOU SAID DUTY!

Sasuke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The next morning

Naruto: Oh my god!

Sasuke: What? You woke me up.

Michael: Hi, Sasuke… Naruto.

Naruto/Sasuke: AH!

Michael: I'll wait here.

Sasuke: let's go hide at Clay Aiken's house.

Naruto: Good idea.

Later…

Naruto: Oh my god! Clay Aiken is gay too! I forgot!

They both ran far.

Sasuke: I know! We'll sleep at my house!

Naruto: Michael or Clay will never find us!

Michael: I knew you would come back!

Naruto and Sasuke ran more.

Naruto: I know we'll hide at the ramen shack!

Run to the ramen shack.

Naruto wakes up the next morning in bed with some ramen.

Naruto: I'm fine with this.

Sasuke wakes up with the log.

Sasuke: YOU'RE A SEXY BEAST! You rock log I'll sleep with you any night!

They both returned to there homes the next night.

Naruto: YAY! NO Michael Jackson! Good night Ramen.

Sasuke: YAY! NO Clay Aiken! Good night log.

The next morning Naruto woke up… the Ramen was gone… Michael and were with him.

And Sasuke woke up… with Ino.

They both shrieked so loud that they scared them selves.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. This is a true story… NOT!


End file.
